Management of humidity in infrared cameras is important for the control of, among other things, corrosion that may be detrimental to sensitive electronics. In this regard, an undesirable change in the humidity level or a persistent, undesirable humidity level may impact the electronics disposed within the infrared camera and may reduce the performance of the infrared camera.
Environmental conditions may affect the humidity levels within the infrared camera. For example, rain or moisture may cool down an infrared camera, which may create a vacuum inside the housing of the infrared camera. To equalize the pressure, air and moisture may be drawn into the interior of the housing, where the moisture may condense and eventually cause corrosion to form on the sensitive electronic components or impair infrared camera performance.
As a result, there is a need for techniques for controlling humidity within infrared cameras.